Talk:Rend Enchantments
Reduced to 5 energy cost and 1 second cast time on 1/19/7 for the skill balance change test. Llava 17:45, 19 January 2007 (CST) ANET announced that with a second round of HA testing beginning 02/02/07. They have once again changed this skill back to 5 energy and 1 seconds cast time. Only this time they will not be changing it back after completion of the testing, unlike they did the first time they changed it. Rest in Peace UW solo monks, as SpellBreaker an absolute neccessity. :ARGH, *hopes he still runs far enough with his E solo for them to cancel it* –Ichigo724 22:52, 1 February 2007 (CST) I'm a bit curious. At level 12, you would be able to remove 8 enchantments and take 31 for each monk one. Now, would one big -248 dmg mark come up? Or 8 -31 show up? I'm thinking if you combine this with protective spirit, you could reduce the damage you take and remove a whole lot of enchantments. On the other hand, I don't think it'd do much if you took 31 damage 8 times. Rickyzhou 22:04, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :-248. --Fyren 00:44, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::is this health loss or damage? maybe someone should try protective spirit and rend against the master of enchantments --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:03, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::right|thumbnail|[[Rend Enchantments|Rend is not affected by PS and therefore not damage]] not damage, see piccy--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:13, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::also, AotL and Reversal have no effect. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:19, 19 April 2007 (CDT) UW Nerf? Is there something in the UW that now uses this skill? I went there with a 55 nec and about 5 seconds after engaging the aatxes, my 3 permanent enchants were removed. :The Dying Nightmares use it. They were added way back when. Like around the time Bond was nerfed. — Stabber ✍ 01:47, 27 April 2006 (CDT) I look forward to using this on dervishes. That will be fun. :Ah. but surely it only works on "monk enchantments"? Planeforger 06:20, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::No, it will remove all enchantments. However, you take damage for any Monk enchantments you remove with it. - [[User:Savio|''Savio]] 06:28, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::Heh, serves me right for not actually reading the skill. Planeforger 05:02, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Not to mention they can spam it now. :( -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.]] :::::30 seconds cast time is hardly spam ::::::(late reply) that's recharge. the recharge time is changed for them. read up, tex. -- [[User:Barrage|'''Barrage.]] 19:59, 7 March 2007 (CST) Update I'd say this is much better than Gaze of Contempt now. --Theeth (talk) 16:47, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Still kinda sucky against monk enchants, though.--Rickyvantof 20:31, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::rend is cheaper but gaze is pretty assured. consider glyph and call it a day. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:08, 12 April 2007 (CDT) This VS Earth Tank =... Hilarious consequences82.15.9.10 14:57, 1 May 2007 (CDT) This skill needs a slight change I have been a fan of this skill for ages. After fooling around with it I believe it is time for an update. The ability to remove 8 enchantments off of most characters for a mere 5 energy with no drawbacks is a bit too strong, even with the 30 second recharge. Personally I think the caster should take x amount of damage for any enchant that was removed, and then take an additional y amount for monk enchantments. The hp loss could be smaller than it already is (so that the two added up equal what it is now) and then I believe this skill would be a little better. Kelvin Greyheart 15:53, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :It's fine as is. If anything, it's a weak skill. See Gaze of Contempt --8765 14:46, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::GoC has double the cost and the added requirement of >50% health (which may be a problem in some places sometimes) --Gimmethegepgun 14:51, 6 June 2007 (CDT) nerf 2 sec casting time, you will see Mesmer/necro's more then ever in HA.(fast cast is fun indeed) --WoTU 01:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :It still removes way too many enchantments without even having to spec into Curses, so I am sure it will still see use. (T/ ) 02:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::It will be intresting to see the effect of this on UW solo 55s, people who couldent interupt the previous cast time most likely can now and it boosts 55 suvivability 05:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC)